Never
by Kyran Anam
Summary: OS située après le finale de la saison 3, Emma rend visite à Regina qui l'évite depuis l'accident Marianne. La blonde se sent coupable surtout pour avoir blessé la femme qu'elle aime. SQ Attention mention de tentative de suicide non explicite


**_Salut la compagnie ^^_**

**_Me voici avec une OS pour vous faire patientez jusqu'au prochain chapitre de Finding Hope que j'espère mettre à jour bientôt avant de repartir en stage._**

**_OS un peu sombre comme même avec mention de tentative de suicide !_**

**_Je l'ai écrite en écoute Beautiful With You de Halestorm, allez jeter un œil à cette chanson _**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis_**

**_Les erreurs sont toutes miennes_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser bien au contraire la seule et unique chose que j'ai jamais voulu pour elle c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Avec ou sans moi.

Tout ce que je voulais pour elle c'est qu'elle goûte enfin au bonheur qui lui a été refusé pendant tant d'années.

Je lui ai fait du mal et je ne me le pardonne pas et peut-être que je ne le ferais jamais.

Car comment se pardonner quand on a blessé la femme qu'on aime ?

Mais Henry m'a amené ici pour ramener les fins heureuses et je compte bien lui donner la sienne à n'importe quel prix.

Même si celui-ci est ma vie.

Alors que la nuit est tombée, seules les lumières extérieures m'éclairent tandis que je parcours l'allée menant au 108 Mifflin Street. Mon estomac est noué et mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Cela fait une semaine que Regina m'évite et la culpabilité me ronge un peu plus chaque jour tout comme le fait d'être loin d'elle. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais elle me manque, ses yeux bruns où je me perds, ses lèvres pulpeuses et même ses remarques sarcastiques. Ma vie se sent vide sans elle. Je me sens vide de force et d'envie sans elle.

Mon poing percute la porte d'entrée à plusieurs reprise mais le silence règne en mettre sur la demeure et c'est comme si la maison elle-même est t'en deuil. Aucune lumière n'est allumée, tout est noir et triste et beaucoup trop silencieux à mon goût. Je fais le tour par l'arrière et je trouve la porte donnant sur le jardin ouverte, je retiens mon souffle alors que je pénètre dans la maison.

Seuls mes pas résonnent alors que je chemine à travers la cuisine jusqu'au hall. Une fois là-bas j'appelle à nouveau son nom mais le silence continu de me répondre. À pas hésitants je me dirige vers l'escalier, je ne sais pourquoi mais ce tiraillement dans mon ventre, mélange de culpabilité et d'inquiétude me pousse vers l'étage. C'est ce même sentiment qui, une fois à l'étage, me guide jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancienne Reine, alors que je n'en connaît point l'emplacement.

Je trouve sa porte entrouverte mais seuls les ténèbres m'accueillent de l'autre côté, je la pousse et celle-ci grince. Un son lugubre dans ce décor plus que sinistre. Je prends dans mes environs, la fenêtre par laquelle entre les rayons lunaires, la vanité sur laquelle des roses rouges reposent en train de flétrir, un lit bien plus grand que ma chambre à l'appartement mais aucune trace de Regina. Et puis j'aperçois un rai de lumière sous une porte à ma droite, qui je suppose donne sur une salle de bain privée. Alors que j'approche de la porte je peux entendre des sanglots qui me déchirent le cœur. Ma main se pose en tremblant sur la poignée et je ne sais pas si je dois entrer ou partir car même si je veux la réconforter, je suis celle qui lui a fait du mal. Cependant j'ai assez couru dans ma vie et il est temps que je fasse face aux conséquences de mes actes. Comme au ralenti je tourne la poignée et la porte s'ouvre m'offrant un spectacle qui me glace le sang. Regina se trouve sur le sol, le dos contre la baignoire, les genoux repliés contre elle, son visage strié de larmes mais ce qui me terrifie le plus c'est la lame qu'elle tient dans sa main droite en vol stationnaire au-dessus de son poignet gauche. Je me jette à genoux devant en criant son nom, mes mains s'emparent des siennes. Elle essaye de lutter contre mon emprise mais je suis plus forte qu'elle et en se moment elle est faible.

« Regina, s'il-te-plaît lâche cette lame. Je t'en pris, je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais mais n'abandonne pas maintenant. Henry... il a besoin de toi. »

Sa tête est baissée et elle ne veut pas me regarder. Je lâche doucement sa main gauche, gardant celle avec larme dans ma poigne. De mes doigts j'attrape son menton et la force à relever la tête mais elle évite soigneusement mon regard. Nos visages sont seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau, en cet instant je réalise que j'aurais pu la perdre pour toujours et je sens la piqûre familière des larmes bien que je les repousse.

« Regina... J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grands par le choc et je vois enfin ces perles brunes se plonger dans mon regard émeraude. Tant d'émotions traversent ses yeux que j'ai du mal à toutes les enregistrer, colère, confusion, peur et je crois même voir quelque chose ressemblant à de l'affection.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Regina. Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, j'ai juste voulut sauver une vie. Si j'avais su à quel point ça pouvait te faire du mal, je n'aurais jamais ramener Marianne ici. Je sais que par le passé nous nous sommes battu mais Regina tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur même si c'est au dépend du mien, même si je dois t'oublier dans les bras de Crochet. Je préfère de te voir heureuse sans moi que malheureuse. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Regina, je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi, toi et Henry vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes tout ce que je veux. Et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour te ramener ta fin heureuse, Henry m'a amenée à Storybrook pour que je rétablisse les fins heureuses. Et je ne me reposerait pas un seul instant jusqu'à ce que tu es la tienne parce que la vérité Regina c'est que je t'aime et je serais prête à donner ma vie pour toi. Alors je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi. S'il-te-plaît reste en vie, reste avec Henry. Reste avec moi. »

Sa main droite lâche la lame qui rebondit avec fracas contre le carrelage mais en cet instant je ne m'en soucis pas le moins du monde alors que sa main vient caresser ma joue et que je peux sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne.

Doucement elle ferma le peu de distance entre nous et tandis que mes yeux se ferment je peux sentir une douce paire de lèvres contre les miennes et je me perds finalement dans le baiser, y mettant tout ce que je ressens pour elle dedans, lui faire sentir tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

Nos lèvres ne se séparent que lorsque nous manquons d'air, son regard se perd à nouveau dans le mien.

« Ne me quitte pas. »

Et je peut voir la peur dans ses yeux, cette fragilité qu'elle cache derrière son masque de Méchante Reine, mais je sais que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais plus.

« Jamais »

* * *

**_Et voilà merci d'avoir lu_**

**_Bon épisode ce soir pour les courageux qui regardent en direct_**

**_Et RDV au prochain chapitre de Finding Hope_**

**_Pleins de bisous_**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
